The Beginning of the End
by CharmedPhoenix500
Summary: FINISHED! Jen's life as a mutant flashes before her eyes as she lays dieing on the floor after a battle between the X-Men and the Brotherhood.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men, but I do own Jen and some other small characters.

**A/N:** OK, here it is, the original(well sort of). Words in _italics _are Jen's thoughts. R&R.

**Chapter I**

**The Beginning of the End**

So, here I am. Lying on the floor of some where, I can't remember where. My world's spinning and my body feels frozen. Blood is pouring from a wound in my stomach. I can hear people talking to me, but I can't see them and they sound so far away. Or maybe, I'm the one who's far away? Well, on the plus side, if you can even call it that, I have all ways wanted to know if your life _really_ passes right before your eyes when you're about to die...

* * *

I'm standing, sweating my ass off, on the scorching soccer field, completely lost in thought, as usual. I just can't seem to focus anymore.

"Jen!" someone yelled.

"Huh?" was all I had time to say before I saw the big, round black and white ball come hurling towards my face.

**Whack! **The ball connected with my face knocking me down from sheer force and surprise.

"TIME OUT!" Coach Zedman yelled.

I slowly got to my feet, holding my nose, and made my way over to our side of the field. I sat down on the bench and gently touched my nose. To my surprise, it wasn't bleeding.

"What the HELL were you doing Jen! Pay attention, that could have turned into a goal if you weren't day dreaming, again!" Coach yelled.

_Ain't he just the nicest guy ya ever met? And I was not day dreaming, I just wasn't paying attention. It's a very common problem with teenagers. _

"Jen..." Coach started.

_No one day dreams they just pay attention. Dick-head!_

"JEN! Are you even listening to me?" he asked looking at me with a very pissed off expression on his face.

_See?_

"No," I said simply, taking a drink from my water bottle.

"That's it, you're out of the game!" Coach Z yelled.

"OK," I got up; grabbed my stuff and turned to leave.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Coach asked, chasing after me.

"Home," I replied, heading towards the parking lot.

"Oh, no you don't!" he yelled, running up to me and grabbing my arm to stop me.

"GET OFF!" I yelled, trying to rip my arm out of his tight grip.

But, it didn't work, he just tightened his grip even more. So, I dug my nails into his hand trying to make him let go, but he didn't. My body started to heat up and it was getting hard to breathe. Then, all of a sudden, Coach Zedman jumped back, pushing me to the ground. It took me a minute to figure out what was going on, I felt so dizzy. I looked up at him to see that his shirt was on fire. Coach ripped his shirt off and threw it on the ground. Then he looked at me. They were all looking at me. The kids on both teams and the crowd from the stands.

"You're a...a mutant," Coach Z said, his eyes wide with fear.

I slowly got up off the ground and picked up my bag. They were all still starring at me. So, I did the only thing that I could think to do. I ran. I ran across the field and into the woods. I ran and ran until I tripped over an exposed tree root. I fell hard to the ground. I laid there trying hard to catch my breath. But, it was no good and I pasted out.

**A/N: **yeah well there it is, the first chapter. so what do you think?


	2. Gifted?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. R&R

**A/N: **words inside these things '' '' are telepathic massages.

**Chapter II**

**Gifted?**

I woke up in a room that looked liked a hospital room. It was full of strange looking machines. A light was on above me, but other then that it was dark. I tried to move, but my leg was killing me, so I stayed put.

"Hey, sweetie, how are you feeling?" asked a soft voice from my left.

I turned my head to see who was there. A woman in a white lab coat was looking down at me.

I didn't answer her. I just looked at her.

Her short red-brown hair hung down in her face some. She smiled.

"So, your name's Jen right?" she asked checking my leg.

I gave her a confused looked. She touch a bruised spot on my leg and I winced.

"Sorry," she said placing the blanket back over my leg. "'Jennifer Holden,' is the name on the bag that we found with you."

I nodded.

"So, yes, your name is Jen?" she asked looking a bit confused herself.

"Yeah," I said as I sat up on the hard metal bed.

"I'm Jean," she said. "Do you remember what happened?"

I thought for a minute.

"I remember getting hit in the face with a soccer ball, Coach yelling at me, then running and falling and then nothing," I told Jean.

_Wait there was something else. Wasn't there? There has to be, why would I run? Oh God! The fire._

"Jen,... you OK?" Jean asked looking at me with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah," I nodded. _I'll just leave that fire part out for now. I don't want a repeat of the soccer game. _"So, where am I?"

"Westchester, New York. At Xavier's School for the Gifted" Jean replied.

The circle door with a big "X" on it slid open. In came an old, bald man in a wheelchair. He was accompanied by a brown skinned, white haired woman. The man rolled up beside the bed that I was sitting on. The woman went to stand by Jean.

"Jen, this is Professor Charles Xavier," Jean introduced him. "And this is Ororo Munroe."

"I'm glad to see that you're finally awake," Professor Xavier said in a kind voice.

"Yes, we were starting to worry about you," Ororo added in a really weird accent.

_OK, not like I have anywhere else to be, but why the hell am I here!_

''You're here because you're gifted,'' a voice slide through my mind; lingered for a second and then it was gone.

I turned my head to look at the Professor. He smiled.

''You're a mutant, Jen. Everyone here is.''

_DUH! Well, I guess that explains how Coach Z's shirt had caught on fire._

I smiled a little at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Ororo asked, looking from me to Jean and then to the Professor.

We all just shook our heads.

"Well, Jen, if you're felling up to it, I'm sure that Jean and Storm would be happy to show you around the _**school**_," Professor X said as he moved towards the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some other business to attend to," and then he was gone.


	3. Cerebro

**A/N: **thanks to cynic11 and roguepixie04 for reviewing.

**Chapter III**

**Cerebro**

Jean, Storm, and I left the infirmary.

"I now that the Professor said to show you around the school, but classes are still going on, so we can hang out down here for a while," Jean said with a smile.

_This is gonna be interesting. _I returned the smile.

"Speaking of classes, I have to be getting back," Storm said with a frown. "I'll see you guys later," she said as she headed for a section of the wall.

The section of wall slid open and Storm stepped into, what appeared to be an elevator. She smiled and waved good-bye as the door slide shut.

_This place is so COOL!_

Jean and I walked around, what I guessed to be the basement. Which was just a bunch of corridors, with a bunch of circular doors with big "X"'s on them.

"This is the subbasement," Jean informed me. "It's where we keep all the X-Men gear."

_X-Men? So that's who they are._

They're always on the news, but no one really knows who they are. All anyone knew for sure was that they were mutants. Some say that they're out to destroy the band of evil mutants known as the Brotherhood and protect a world that hates and fears them.(**A/N:** yep, I _borrowed_ that from X1 hehehe,) Others say that they're working with the Brotherhood and that they're out to destroy us.

_Well, I guess that I can't really use "us" like that anymore, seeing how I'm not...well human anymore._

"You're still human you're just...gifted," Jean said, not even realizing that she had said it out loud.

"How did you know what I was just thinking?" I asked, giving her a confused look.

"It's my mutation, I'm telepathic and telekinetic," She said, turning her head to look at me.

"So, you can read minds?"

"Yes,...but I never do without asking first," Jean added quickly trying to keep me from freaking out.

_Too late._

"But, you just read my mind and I don't remember telling you that you could," I said slowly, acting like I had to think _really_ hard to remember what I had said.

"I know, it's just...," Jean stopped, her voice trailing off.

We stopped in front of a door that didn't look like the rest. Well, it was round and it did have the "X", but in the middle of the "X" was a small circle and inside that circle was a smaller blue circle. Jean walked up to the door, knelt down and looked at the small blue circle. A thin line of blue light passed by her eyes.

"Welcome Jean," a female computer voice said as the door slid open.

Jean turned to look at me.

"Stay on the walkway. Trust me, you don't want to fall off," she said with a small smile.

_OK, she's acting weird again._

That made her crack an even bigger smile. I smiled back. I followed her inside. It was dark, so I stayed closed. Then the lights on the sides of the walkway started to come on. We were in a large, round room, with a small table with a helmet on it at the end of the walkway. Jean went to the table and pressed a few buttons. The room went dark and a light blue light shown up from the desk.

"Find information on Jennifer Holden," Jean said into the empty, round room.

"Searching...," said the same voice that had welcomed Jean in.

"This is Cerebro, she can give us info. on any mutant, and she's how we found you," Jean said in a voice like 'maybe this isn't the best idea.'

"Search complete. Jennifer Holden: 14 years old, born November 10, 1990 in Manhattan, New York," Cerebro said.

My picture appeared in the blue light. My light brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and my long dark blue bangs hung down in my face. Through my bangs I could see my dark green eyes staring back at me.

"Parents: Mike and Jane Holden. Mike Holden deceased in car accident with oldest son Steven Holden on December 26, 2001."

Tears started to swell in my eyes, but I fought them back. Jean was looking at me.

_Now I know why she thought that this might be a bad idea._

"Jane Holden remarried to Vince Black on November 26, 2002."

I started to lose it. I started to cry, so I ran for the door. It slide open and I took off at full speed down the corridor.

**A/N:** alright there it is ch.3. So what do ya think? Yeah kind of dumb i know but i have to write it cause it ties everything else together so bear with me. I'm trying to get up to ch.5 typed but i got nailed with a huge history report on the Holocaust due monday so we'll see.


	4. Smile Like You Mean It

**Chapter IV**

**Smile Like You Mean It**

_Now, where's that wall with the elevator?_

I was turning corners left and right, but it all looked the same to me. I turned left at a corner and **WHACK! **Next thing I know, I'm laying on the floor staring up at a tall, hot, young, hot guy.

_I said 'hot' right? OK, just making sure._

He was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a blue dress shirt. He was also wearing a pair of sunglasses with red lens.

_OK, I know that it's kind of bright down here, but does he really need to be wearing sunglasses? Oh well, it makes him look all the more sexier._

"Jen, Jen, Jen? OH! There you are," Jean said looking down at me.

_OH, Shit! Come on Jen get your mind out of the gutter before Jean pops in to say "Hello" and sees what you're thinking about._

"What are you doing on the floor?" Jean asked, laughing a little. "Come on, get up," she said as she pulled me to my feet.

I rubbed my hands on my face to make the tears look like sweat.

"Jen, this is my fiancée, Scott," Jean said smiling at Scott.

He returned the smile.

"Nice to meet you, Jen," Scott said holding out his hand.

He was still smiling. That smile. He smiles at me the same way my brother smiled at me, before he became road kill. That 'I'm here for you' look. The tears came back. I took off running, heading to the right instead of the left.

_Now, where is that elevator that Storm used at?_

**DING!**

_There!_

I saw the opening in the wall and I ran for it.

**WHACK!**

I ran head on into Storm, who was coming off of the elevator.

"Whoa, Jen? Are you OK?" Storm asked, with a very concerned look on her face.

Tears started streaming down my face. She rapped her arms around me and pulled me close, trying to calm me down. But, it wasn't working. I heard Jean and Scott come running around the corner.

I don't know how long it stayed like this. Me crying, Ororo trying to calm me down. Jean talking to me in my head and Scott just standing there.

''It's OK, it was just Scott. He's not going to hurt you,'' Jean said softly in my head.

''I know it's just...'' I couldn't explain it, I couldn't explain the way I felt, not even to Jean.

"Maybe you should leave until she calms down," Jean told Scott.

"OK, I'll see you later," he replied, kissing her good-bye.

He walked to the elevator and left.


	5. My Situation

**A/N: **don't own it. R&R

**Chapter V**

**My "Situation"**

I was calm now. We moved out of the corridor in the subbasement, to the Professor's office on the first floor. Most of the kids were outside playing on the huge grounds. The rest were in the game room that we past on the way here. I was really tired and I just wanted to sleep. I was lying on a couch, with Ororo sitting at my feet and Jean sitting on the armrest by my head. The Professor was seated behind his desk. Scott was sitting on a couch opposite of the one that I was on. He was staring at a buff man, who was standing in the corner by the door, staring at Jean. Everyone kept glancing at the door, like they were waiting for something. Professor X looked at Jean, he nodded. She placed her hand lightly on my head. I took it as a sign to sit up, so I did. I sat up and looked at Jean, she gave me a reassuring smile. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Professor X called.

The door opened and in walked a blue skinned mutant. He had tattoos covering his face. He also had three fingers and a tail.

"Thank you, Kurt," the Professor told the blue mutant.

"Ja," Kurt replied, taking a seat on the couch by Scott.

Now standing in the door way were two people. One was a businessman dressed in an expensive looking suit. The other was a woman dressed in a dark blue lawyer's suit. She didn't look happy. He looked pissed.

"Mr. And Mrs. Black, please come in," the Professor said, motioning them in. "Have a seat," he gestured to the couch that Scott and Kurt were sitting on.

Scott moved to stand by the Professor and Kurt sat in a chair by Ororo.

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier," Professor X said. "And these are some of our teachers: Scott Summers, Dr. Jean Grey, Ororo Munroe, Logan, and Kurt," the Professor introduced them.

My parents took a seat on the couch. They stared at me for a long time before Vince, my stepfather, spoke.

"So, why are we here?" he asked in a angry voice.

"You're here so we can talk about Jennifer's situation," Professor X answered, keeping his voice calm.

_OK, first of all, I HATE it when people call me Jennifer. It's just way too formal. Second of all, my "situation"? I think that this is a little more that just a "situation."_

"Look, I know all about this place," Vince stated in the same angry voice. "It's a school for freaks and..."

"They ain't FREAKS!" the buff man interrupted him. "They're gifted kids," he sounded really pissed off.

"Now Logan, calm down," the Professor said calmly.

Logan snorted and turned to look out the window at all the kids running and playing and having a great time.

"As I was saying, she's not staying here!" Vince continued.

"She'll need help controlling her powers when they start to develop more," Jean told him in her soft, kind voice.

"She's not a mutant and she's not staying here!" Vince was standing now. "Come on Jane were leaving! Let's go Jen, get up!"

He was pissed and half way out the door with mom right behind him. I didn't move.


	6. Smile and Nod

**A/N: **words in _italics _are Jen's thoughts. Words in **_bold italics _**are song lyrics.

**Chapter VI**

**Smile and Nod**

"Mr. Black, I would like to talk to the three of you alone. If that's alright with you?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Fine. But make it fast," Vince said sitting back down on the couch.

My mom was right behind him.

_God, she follows him around like a stray cat. It makes me sick._

Logan was the first one out the door. Jean looked at the Professor. He nodded. She and Scott left the room, followed by Ororo and Kurt. I was all alone now.

Sure the Professor was in here, but I don't like him that much. He gave me a reassuring smile. I hated it when he smiled. It reminded me of my dad's smile. And I'm **NOT** talking about Vince. He's not my dad. Mike is. I looked at the floor, singing "The Middle" by Jimmy Eat World in my head.

"So, why don't you want Jennifer to stay here, Mr. Black?" Professor X asked.

"What are we suppose to tell our friends when they ask about her?" Vince asked in an even angrier voice.

"You can tell them that you sent her to boarding school," the Professor answered.

"I guess we could do that...Fine, she can stay, but only because I don't want her blowing the house up or whatever the hell she can do," Vince said, his voice was a little calmer now.

"What do you think, Jennifer?" Professor Xavier asked.

_**Hey, you know they're all the same.**_

_**You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in.**_

_**Live right now.**_

_**Yeah, just be yourself.**_

_**It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else**...Huh, what? Why is everyone staring at me? I must have been asked a question. Shit! OK, just smile and nod._

"Good, it's settled then. Jennifer, you are now the newest student at the Xavier School for the Gifted," Professor X announced.

My mom and stepfather finished signing all the "needed" paper work. They took me home to pack my things. Jean came with us to answer any more questions the Vince had. Mom didn't really care about what happens to me now. She just found out last week that she was pregnant. With Vince's kid. So, they don't care for me any more. Well, Vince never really cared for me, but whatever. They're going to have their own little, picture perfect family. Excluding me. We took the elevator up to our pent house suite. I headed straight to my room and started to pack. I was almost done when Jean came in.

"Need any help?" she asked looking around.

My room was huge. A double bed in the middle of the room, a computer in the corner; a big dresser, complete with mirror, in the other corner, and a big ass plasma TV on the wall by the dresser.

"No, I'm almost done, thanks though," I said.

"Scott's going to bring the SUV over to take your things back to the school. He should be here any minute," Jean said, sitting down on my bed, while I packed the last of my DVD's.

Scott arrived a few minutes later and we loaded my things into the SUV. My parents had left shortly after we got home. So, I locked the door and Scott, Jean and I headed back to Westchester.


	7. Night Life

**Chapter VII**

**Night Life**

We got to school and placed my things in a private room.

"The Professor wants you stay in a private room until we figure out what your mutation is, OK?" Jean asked me when we were done unloading all my stuff.

_That's right, I never did tell them about the fire. But, they must know, I mean they can read my mind. Oh, well. Hey, if it gets me my own room, then I'm cool with it._

"Yeah, sure that's fine," I answered in a 'my own room? Of course it's OK' kind of voice.

She smiled.

"My and Scott's room is just down the hall, so if you need anything during the night don't hesitate to ask, OK?" Jean said, in a kind of serious voice.

I nodded.

_Yeah, right! Like I was really going to bug them two in the middle of the night. I think NOT! If you catch my drift. If I need anything I'll go wake up Ororo._

I woke up a lot during the night. By the 5th time I decided to go down stairs and watch some TV. It was 3:30a.m. and nothing was on.

"What are you doing up?" a man's voice came from behind me.

I jumped up off the couch and turned to face him. It was Logan. He was in a white tank top and jeans. (**A/N:** and when I say 'in jeans', I don't mean Dr. Grey, but maybe later)

"I couldn't sleep. What are _you_ doing up?" I shot the question right back at him.

He shrugged and sat down on the couch and put a leg up on the coffee table.

"I don't sleep much at night," he said, taking a slip of his beer.

I sat down next to him. After a few minutes of quite, staring at the TV, I broke the silence.

"You like Jean, don't you?" I asked him, staring at the TV.

'Will and Grace' was on now.

"Excuse me," he said, choking on his beer.

It sounded like he was in shock.

"You like Jean. I saw the way you were looking at her during the meeting," I said, looking at him with a smirk.

His face had 'deer caught in the head lights' written all over it. (**A/N:** get it 'head lights' Haha)

"That would explain why Scott always gives you the 'evil-eye.' Even though you can't really tell because of his glasses but..."

Just then, Logan shot up off the couch, grabbed me and pinned me against the wall. He raised his fist like he was going to hit me. Three sharp, shiny steel claws came out from in between his knuckles. The tips of his claws pressed against my face.

"You'll mind your own business if you know what's good for ya!" he growled and withdrew his claws.

He released me from the wall and walked upstairs to his room. I stood there for a long time.

_What the hell was that?_

I went back to my room, but I didn't go to sleep. I thought about Logan and what had just happened. The funny thing was though that he didn't scare me. It was 4:15a.m. now. I still couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk. I some how made my way to the backyard. I had not yet been shown the whole school because I had arrived so late. I walked to the garden and I saw a bench. I walked towards it. Then, I saw the form of someone sitting on it. I turned to walk away, but it was too late the person already heard me.

"Can't sleep?" I recognized the voice at once to be Ororo's, by the accent.

I sat down beside her.

"No," I said in a nervous voice. "So, am I in trouble?"

She looked at me and smiled.

"No."

I smiled back.

We sat there for a few minutes.

"You should try to get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you," Ororo said, getting up.

We walked back to the back door of the school and then to my room.

"Try to get some sleep, OK?" she said as I sat down on my bed.

"OK," I said, lying down.

"Night," Ororo said in a quite voice as she closed the door.


	8. The Tour

**A/N: **ok people here's what i think, **A.** only 2 people read my story. **B. **other people read my story but don't review(which i don't always review ether but that's when the person was like 50 reviews). **C.** no one reads my story cause it's that bad. But ether way i'm gonna keep writing cause it's been rotting away in that damn notebook and it'll drive me crazier if i don't type it out so if you do hate it at least send me a review saying so. **R&R**

**Chapter VIII**

**The Tour**

Jean woke me up at 10:30. It was Saturday, October 22. Jean was giving me a tour of the school today.

"Come on, sleepy head, get up," Jean said, shaking my shoulder.

"Ah, what? What do you want?" I asked, still half a sleep.

"Come on, I have to show you around the school today. Remember?" she said, pulling the covers off of me.

"Ah, **DON'T** it's cold!" I yelled, trying to grab the covers back.

But, she was levitating them in the air.

"If you get up and start moving, you'll get warm," Jean said smiling.

"AH, FINE, I'M UP!" I yelled sitting up and giving her the 'evil eye.'

"Hurry up, breakfast is over in 30 minutes," Jean said, leaving my room and dropping the covers on me.

I pulled the covers off of my head. She had left the door wide open.

_I'll get her back later, but first, how do I close the door without getting up?_

I stumbled into the kitchen at 11:30.

"Where have you been?" Jean asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

"I got lost," I said in a 'duh' voice, sitting down on a stool at the island.

"Well, you found your way outside last night just fine," Jean said smirking.

Ororo was in the corner buttering some toast. She set it down in front of me. I gave her a 'you said that I wouldn't get in trouble' look. She smiled.

"I said that you wouldn't get in trouble. But, I never said that I wouldn't tell Jean."

She poured a glass of milk and put it down by the toast.

_Well, that would explain why Jean was picking on me earlier._

"I wasn't picking on you. I was waking you up," Jean said with a smile.

Ororo turned to look at her with a 'what the' look on her face.

"Sorry," Jean said, her smile fading slightly.

_HaHa! Busted!_

Jean stuck her tongue out at me.

"Are you ready yet? It's going to take all day just to show you the first floor alone!"

Most of the rooms on the first floor were classrooms. Jean showed me were all my classes would be and then she showed me were I could hang out in between classes. She also showed me the game room, TV room(I already knew were that was, but I didn't tell her that), and the huge library. Then we went upstairs, which were mostly just bedrooms. We headed back downstairs to go outside and meet some of the other kids. We headed to the back door.

"Miss Grey, Miss Grey!" a little boy came running up to Jean.

"What is it Sam?" Jean asked kneeling down to his height, well, close to it.

"Artie fell off the swing and hurt his arm," the 8 year old said in a scared voice.

"OK," Jean said looking around for something.

Just then, Logan came down the hall.

"Logan, Logan!" Jean called, standing up.

He turned and smiled at her. Then he saw me and his smile quickly faded away.

"Logan, can you take Jen outside to meet the other students?" she asked sweetly. "I have to go check on Artie."

He sighed, "Fine."

"Thanks Logan," Jean said, running past him, followed by Sam.

Logan led me outside to where most of the older students were playing football.

"Hey, Rouge! Get over here and met the newy," Logan yelled.

A girl with brown hair and white bangs came towards us. A boy with blond hair followed her.

"Jen, this is Bobby and Rouge," Logan introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Rouge said in thick southern accent.

"Welcome to Mutant High," Bobby said with a grin as he rapped an arm around Rouge's waste.

I nodded, but didn't say anything. I'm like that sometimes.

"Hey, you want to play some football?" Rouge asked, looking back at the game.

"Sorry, she can't. I have a lot more to show her," Logan said, nodding towards the mansion.

"OK, later then," Rouge said and her and Bobby headed back to the game.

"So, did Jean show you the Danger Room yet?" Logan asked with a smirk.


	9. The Danger Room

**Chapter IX**

**The Danger Room**

Logan looked around to make sure that no one was coming.

"Alright kid, follow me," he said walking down a corridor.

We passed by a bunch of classrooms, until we stopped at a section of the wall. The section of wall slid open and we stepped inside. Logan pressed the down button. A few minutes later the door slid open again. We were back in the subbasement. Logan led the way to the end of the corridor and then he stopped at a door. The door slid open and we walked in. It looked like some kind of control room. There was a huge window behind the control panel. It looked down upon a huge, empty room.

"This is the Danger Room control center," Logan said walking over to the panel and pressing some buttons. "OK, lets go," he said moving towards an elevator.

The elevator took us down into the empty room. We stood in the center of the room for a while. Then the room went dark.

It started to change. The floor became softer and the air was cooler. The room lighted up a little to display a forest. I could hear a waterfall flowing somewhere, but I couldn't see where. It was still pretty dark and I could barely see anything.

"Ya scarred kid?" Logan's voice echoed around me.

"AH!" I was hit from behind and fell to the ground.

I could hear, and kind of see, people running all around me.

_But, that can't be right. Logan and me are the only ones in here. Right?_

I got up and stumbled through the forest, lost and confused and a little scarred.

_Why is he doing this? He can't **still** be mad about that whole 'Jean thing.' Can he?_

I could hear the waterfall and knew that a river must be close by.

_The last thing that I need is to fall into a river and get soaking wet._

I was hit again and I found the river.

_GREAT! Now, I'm lost AND wet!_

I got up once again to see Logan standing right in front of me.

"Ya scarred yet?" he asked, smirking at me.

"No," I lied.

"Well, we're just gonna have to fix that then," he said with his claws coming out.

"You're just messing around. You wouldn't really hurt me," I said in a shaky, nervous laugh.

He smiled and swung at my left arm. I felt a sharp pain and grabbed my shoulder. There was blood flowing through my fingers. I looked at him, his eyes flashed yellow and then he came at me again. I dodged his claws and ran as fast I could(which isn't very fast in soaking wet clothes) in the direction that I thought the door might be located.

''Jean HELP!'' I yelled inside my head, hoping that she would hear it.

''Jen, what's wrong? Where are you?'' I heard Jean's voice slide into my head.

''In the Danger Room with Logan, but he's lost it!'' I thought back, still running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

''OK, I'll be right there,'' she thought to me and then her presence was gone and I started to run faster.

I was still running through the never ending forest, when the room started to change again. This time it went back to being the huge, empty room. I kept running until I ran straight into Jean. The room was back to normal now and Logan was gone.

"Come on, lets get you out of here," Jean said, rapping an arm around my wet shoulders, avoiding the still bleeding wound that was covered by my right hand, and leading me back to elevator.

When we entered the control room there was an old man in a cape and a helmet waiting for us.

"Jean, who's that," I whispered turning to Jean, but she wasn't there.

In her place was a blue-scaled woman with short red hair. I backed away from them.

"Who are you people?" I asked, but before I got an answer I was hit in the of the head with something hard.

I fell to the floor and everything went black.

_Oh great, here we go again!_


	10. Mystique

**Chapter X**

**Mystique**

_**This **_time when I woke up, I was in a cold, dark cell. My arm was killing me.

_That dick, Logan! He'll pay for that!_

I grabbed my arm to try and make the pain stop. It was bandaged.

_Well, these people can't be all that bad. They cared enough not to let me bleed to death._

I got up off of the hard, uncomfortable bed that I was on and looked around. There was a barred door leading into a hallway, with even more cells, and a giant, round barred window, dropping straight into the ocean.

_B-E-A-utiful!_

The door opened and in walked the blue-scaled mutant.

"Well, I see that you're finally up," she said in a cold, sort of echoed voice. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard," she added, smiling.

She sat down on the bed in the corner. I starred at her. I didn't even notice the first time I saw her that her eyes were yellow. They creped me out a little.

"So, your name is Jennifer, right?" she asked.

I didn't answer her.

"I figured you'd be tense. Maybe this will make you feel more comfortable," she said as her body changed into that of Jean's.

I backed away from her until I hit the wall.

"H...how did you...do that?" I asked in low, stuttering voice.

She walked towards me and put her hand on face. It felt just like Jean's. I pushed her away. She turned back to her original blue self.

"My name's Mystique," she said in a little bit of a kinder voice.

"My name's Jen **NOT **Jennifer," I said, still against the wall. "So, where am I?"

"You're on an island in the middle of nowhere," Mystique said, looking out the barred window.

"Why am I here?"

"Because, Eric thinks that you might be of some use to him," she said, moving towards the door.

"Who's Eric?" I asked, moving towards the door aways.

"The man in the helmet, that was with me at the school...You hungry?" she asked, opening the cell door.

"Yeah," I nodded.

We left the cell and walked to the end of the hallway. There was little light and it was wet. The hall was cold and it didn't help that I was still kind of damp from being pushed into the river be Logan.

_AH! He's going to pay for that!_

We reached a huge room that had a kitchen in one corner, a TV room in the other corner and a dinning room somewhat in the middle of the room. Sitting at a poker table near the TV room was a big man that looked like Big Foot, a small green man, a young, cute boy with light brown hair and an old man dressed in a dress pants and a turtle neck sweater.

"Mystique, what is she doing out of her cell?" asked the old man, looking up from the cards in his hands.

"She was hungry," Mystique answered.

"Then you could have brought the food to her in her cell," growled Big Foot.

_I bet that he's related to Logan. They do kind of look a like and they both seem like assholes._

"It's not like she's going to blow anything up. She doesn't even have her powers yet," added the green thing.

_That's what you think, Frogger._

"Fine, she can stay, but she's your responsibility, Mystique," the old man said, looking back down at his cards.

Mystique nodded.

"Jen, this is Toad," she said pointing to the green thing. "Sabertooth and Pyro," she added, pointing first to Big Foot and then to the cute, brown haired teen. "And this is Eric," she said, placing a blue hand on the old man's shoulder.

"So, you two just gonna stand there of are you gonna play some poker," asked Pyro, looking up at us.

Eric pulled up two metal chairs, without getting up. He place one by himself and the other by Pyro.

"How did you do that?" I asked amazed as I sat down by Pyro.

"It's my mutation. I can control mental, that's why I'm also referred to as Magneto," he answered.

_Cool!_


	11. The Little Voice Inside My Head

**A/N: **thanks to slowlygoinginsane for reviewing. Words in _italics _are Jens thoughts and words in '' '' those things are telepathic messages.

**Chapter XI**

**The Little Voice Inside My Head**

We played poker for hours and ate pizza and Chinese food. I have no idea how it got here, but I was starving, so I could care less. It was nearing midnight.

"OK, time to hit the hay. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," Magneto said, getting up out of his seat.

"What do you mean, what happens tomorrow?" I asked, a little afraid.

"You'll see," he said walking away. "Mystique will take you back to your cell."

I followed Mystique back to my cell.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said shutting the door.

I laid down on the hard bed and closed my eyes.

''Jen, Jen can you hear me?'' asked a voice inside my head.

_Oh my God, I'm going insane!_

''You're not going insane, honey,'' the voice said again.

''Jean?''

''Yeah, it's me. Where are you?'' she asked in a concerned voice.

''I don't know. On an island somewhere.''

''With who?''

''Mystique and Magneto,'' I answered.

There was a long pause and then...

''OK Jen, I need you use your powers,'' Jean's voice slid through my head.

''I thought you said that you didn't know about my powers?'' I questioned.

_Oops, I'm I shouldn't have said that._

''I lied, OK,'' that's the first time I have ever heard Jean raise her voice.

''I'm sorry,'' she apologized.

''It's OK,'' I responded after a while.

''Just try. Concentrate on something that makes you mad.''

_No problem._

I thought back to the Danger Room. Logan chasing me. Fear, pain, it all came rushing back to me. My body glowed with fire and an intense pain. I dropped to my knees and screamed in pain.

''Jen, what's wrong?'' Jean asked with great concern in her voice.

I didn't answer her. The pain grew worse until finally I passed out.

''The Professor located you, we'll be there soon,'' I heard Jean's voice flow through my mind before I was gone.


	12. Rescued?

**A/N: **don't own it. Ok peoples put downthe chocolate and pay attention. the story gets a bit confusing from here on out, but stay with it, it'll all come together in the end. or at least it should...maybe, hopefully. **R&R**

**Chapter XII**

**Rescued?**

I woke to the sound of fighting outside my cell. I opened my eyes just as a beam of bright, red light flew past the door.

"Damn it!" I heard Scott say, after the blast missed its target.

_I guess closeness only counts with horseshoes and hand grenades._(**A/N: **well, I think it's funny)

I stood up and walked to the barred door. Rolling on the floor fighting each other were two Logan's. Behind them, Sabertooth was choking Storm against the wall. To the right of the Logan's, Toad was dancing around Jean, who looked ready to snap. To the left of Logan, who was now fighting Jean, Pyro was trying to blast Kurt with fireballs, but Kurt kept teleporting behind him. In front of my cell door, Magneto and Scott were going at it. Finally, Jean snapped and sent Toad flying into Magneto, knocking him down.

"Get OFF!" Magneto yelled, pushing Toad off of him.

As soon as they stood up Scott blasted then and sent them flying through a wall. Storm sent a lighting bolt through Sabertooth, throwing him through my cell wall. Logan stabbed, the now, Storm in her leg.

"AH!" she cried out in pain, turning back into Mystique.

Kurt grabbed Pyro from behind and teleported him into a cell a stole his lighter. Storm raised her arms up high and her eyes turned white. There was a clap of thunder and five lighting bolts came down and struck the Brotherhood. I walked over to the hole in my cell. I stepped over the unconscious Sabertooth and into the hallway. Logan was standing right in front of me.

"You!" I started, but was interrupted by Logan throwing me into a wall.

I slid down to the floor and looked up. Now, Cyclopes was standing over me. The others had formed a circle around us.

"What the HELL are you doing?" I asked in a confused voice.

He didn't answer; instead he grabbed me by my arm(my bad arm I might add) and tossed into Storm, who threw me right back at him.

_Great, I'm a damn pinball!_

I collided with Jean's leg on the way back. I fell to floor holding my stomach. She bent down and grabbed me by the throat and pinned me to the wall.

_People just love pinning me to walls don't they?_

"What...the hell...is wrong...with you?" I asked, trying hard to get the words out.

_But, that's kind of hard to do when you're being choked, ya know?_

"You're what's wrong with me. We're the ones who took you in and you go off to pal around with the Brotherhood!" Jean said, thrusting her knee into my gut.

"AH!" I gasped for breath, but nothing came.

She threw me to the floor. I gasped for air for several minutes before I tried to get up. I sat up on my knees, getting ready to stand, when a boot came flying at my head. It connected with my temple and I blacked out, but just before the darkness took me away again, the hallway flickered and I saw a bright light. But, it only lasted for a second.


	13. Dreaming of You

**A/N: **ok this is probably one of the most confusing chapters so dont say that i didnt warn ya. **R&R**

**Chapter XIII**

**Dreaming of You**

When I regained consciousness I was in a small, clear cell. I had no idea where I was. I pressed my hands to the glass. It started to melt. The glass melted away into a hot puddle on the floor. I stepped through the hole in the glass. I walked to the door that lead out of the room. I recognized the door immediately. It was round and it had an "X" on it. I ran through the door and into the subbasement. I ran along the wall, trying to find the elevator. I finally found it and pressed the button for the first floor.

The elevator came to a stop and the door slid open. But, instead of seeing the red carpet and wooden walls of the first floor, I saw...water.

_Hey look, new indoor pool!_

I put my foot in the water. But, it didn't go into it; it sat on top of it.

_That can't be right. No one can walk on water. Well, except you know, but I'm **so** not Him._

"Jen, it's..." a voice can from the vast wetland.

_Was that Professor X? Oh well, this is probably one of those weird dreams you get when you're about to wet the bed._

I started to walk out farther into the water. I turned around to see how far I had gone, but the door was gone.

_Great._

The world around me flickered and I was in a corridor. Like the one back at the school, only there was blood everywhere, even on me. The corridor flickered and I was standing on the water again.

_Alright, that's the last time that I eat pizza and Chinese food at 11:30 at night._

I kept walking and walking and walking and HEY, I walked some more. Then a boy appeared in front of me. He had light brown hair and looked to be about 16 or 17.

"Steve?" I asked in disbelief. (**A/N: **in case you forgot, Steve is Jen's "**dead"** brother)

_I know he's dead, but this is a dream. Right?_

"Yeah, Jen, it's me," Steve said moving closer to me.

"I haven't dreamed about you in forever," I said staring at him.

He looked so real, even for a dream.

"I know, but this isn't a dream, it's..." he started, but he didn't finish.

He started to fade away. He was leaving me again.

"What's happening? Steve, don't leave! Don't..." I yelled running towards his fading figure.

The world flickered.

I was in the school again. I was covered in even more blood now. I looked down and saw Scott, he was lying on the ground, staring at my hand. I looked at my hand. I was holding a very sharp, very bloody knife. I dropped it and backed away from him. I tripped over something and I fell to floor. I turned my head to see what I had tripped over. It was Rogue. She was dead. There was knife wound in her stomach.

_Oh my God, what have I done?_

I stood up and I saw Bobby lying on the floor. He was looking at Rogue. He was crying.

_Well, at least he's still alive!_

I ran down the hall, looking for the others.

"Jen!"

"Steve? But..." I began, but I was way too confused to continue.

"It's an illusion. Fun ain't it?" Steve said with a huge grin on his face.

"A what?" I asked, my head spinning.

"I'm a mutant, you dumb-ass! I can project images into people's minds. Pretty cool, huh?" his smile widened. "My personal favorite has to be when the X-Men were beating the shit out of you, now that one was fun."

"Alright, hold it. You're dead, you died..." I started.

"Oh, my poor, dumb sister. They never found my body, remember?" he asked in a fake sympathetic voice.

"Why? What could you possibly gain from faking your own death?" I asked, starting to get pissed.

"It gave me freedom! I'm one of the best mutants that the Brotherhood has," Steve proclaimed proudly.

"The Brotherhood?"

_How could they not tell me that he was still alive?_

"Yes, the Brotherhood. Speaking of which, now that my fun is over, they want me to return you to the real world, but fear not dear sister for I will see you again soon," Steve said moving towards me. "Time to wake up," he said, smiling a twisted smile, as he pushed me into the blackness that was once the corridor.

My eyes snapped open. I was lying on my back, on one of the hard beds in the infirmary. I looked around. Jean was standing to my left with Scott right next to her, Storm stood to my right, and the Professor was by my head.

"He's gone," the Professor sighed.

"It's OK. You're safe now," Jean said, placing a soft hand on my sweating head.

"What happened?" I asked, too confused to think straight.

"I'll explain it later, just rest," Jean said, then she turned her attention to Professor X. "I'll stay with her, you go see if you can locate the Brotherhood."

He nodded.

The others left the room.

"But, didn't you already locate them?" I asked Jean as she checked my pulse.

"It was an illusion, Jen. Everything from the moment that you fell a sleep at the Brotherhood's hind out," she said, looking at my totally confused face.

"I don't...," I started, but stopped when I felt Jean inside my head.

"They dumped you here, on the front lawn, early this morning," she explained. "You were unconscious, we tried for hours to wake you up, but nothing worked. Then the Professor went inside your head to look around. He saw the illusions and tried to get you out of them, but Steve's very powerful."

"I still don't understand. Why would they kidnap me, just to return me a day later?" I asked, staring at her with sad eyes.

"We don't know. At first, we thought that they took you for your power, but when they brought you back..." her voice trailed off as she shook her head in confusion.

I laid there for a long while, trying to figure all this out.

I slowly sat up on the hard, metal bed.

"Don't worry, the Professor will figure this out," Jean said reassuringly. "Come on, you must be starved," she said heading towards the door.

I hopped off the table and followed her out into the subbasement.

**A/N: **alright there it is ch.13. if you have questions about anything send me a review and i'll answer it for ya.


	14. Logan the Softy

**A/N: **thanks to littlest jenni bean and **BIG** **THANKS **to Wen1 for reviewing.

**Chapter XIV**

**Logan the Softy**

Jean and I entered the kitchen. There were pizza boxes and Chinese food cartons everywhere.

_What is with these people? It's like all they eat is pizza and Chinese._

"It must be a mutant thing," Jean said reading my mind and diving into a box of pizza. "Help yourself."

_Didn't we already have a talk about this?_

''Oh, shut up and eat,'' Jean's voice swirled around inside my head.

I ate 4 pieces of meat lover's pizza and half a carton of chicken fried rice. Jean was right, I was starving.

"So, the Professor has never been able to find Magneto?" I asked, now completely stuffed.

"He's been trying for years, but he hasn't found him yet," Jean answered, picking up another piece of extra cheesy pizza, her third.

_Oh, that's just great, he's never gonna find him._

Jean set me straight on what _really _happened in the Danger Room. She told me that Mystique was really the one hurting me, _not _Logan.

_Oops. I was so mean to him. Damn, this means that I have to apologize to him. And I **really **have to apologize for that whole 'Jean thing.'_

"What 'Jean thing'?" Jean asked, looking at me with her piercing green eyes.

I picked up a piece of pizza and shoved it into my mouth.

"Uh...nothing...it's...it was nothing," I said in between bits.

"Yeah right," she said sarcastically.

"So, where is Logan anyway?" I asked, finishing off the piece of pizza.

"He's training in the Danger Room," Jean said, looking at me. "Do you want to go talk to him?"

I nodded.

We walked through the subbasement until we came to the Danger Room door. We went in and Jean turned off the program.

"HEY! What the HELL do ya think ya doin'!" Logan yelled up at the sky box where we were.

Jean called to Logan over the loud speaker. "Logan, it's Jean," Jean said into the intercom. "You have a visitor. Can you come up here, please?"

"Grrr!" Logan growled.

The elevator door opened and Logan walked into the control center.

"Logan, Jen whats to talk to you," Jean said, moving towards the door. "Well, I'll just leave you two alone for a while."

"Jean, no...," Logan started, but she had already left.

We stood there in a very uncomfortable silence for a while.

"Look...I'm really sorry for the way I've been treating you," I said, looking at the wall behind him.

"I would never hurt ya kid," he said in a soft voice.

_Wow, I never knew he could sound so nice._

"Yeah, I know that now," I said, looking him square in the eye.

We stood in silence, again.

"You wanna get out of here?" Logan said, his voice becoming strong again. "Get some ice cream or something. We can take One Eyes' car," he added smiling.

_Damn, he has a hot smile!_

"Sure. I'd like that," I smiled back.


	15. Hurt and Run

**A/N: **words in _italics _are Jen's thoughts and words in **_bold italics _**are music lyrics.

**Chapter XV**

**Hurt and Run**

We jumped into Scott's Mustang GT and drove into town. We pulled into a Dairy Queen 15 minutes later. It was 9:15p.m. and the Dairy Queen closed at 9.

"Damn," Logan said, parking the car by the door.

"Now what?" I asked, looking at him.

"Go back to the mansion, I guess," he said, pulling out of the parking lot.

_Great, another long, uncomfortable silence._

"I'm sorry about that whole 'Jean thing'," I apologized, breaking the silence of the ride home.

"Forget it," Logan said simply. "Besides, you're right. I do like her, but she's with One Eye, so..." he trailed off.

We returned to the mansion at 10:00p.m. We would have been back a lot sooner if Logan hadn't got pulled over for speeding.

"A ticket! What do you mean you got a ticket?" Scott yelled at Logan when we entered the main hall.

"It means that some Needle Dick cop pulled me over for speeding!" Logan yelled back.

I just stood there waiting to be noticed.

"And you had a student with you!" Scott said, pointing at me. "Which, I might add, that you took off school grounds without permission!"

_Time to go!_

I edged my way towards the staircase when Jean stopped me.

"Scott, I told Logan that it was OK," Jean said with her hands on my shoulders, making sure that I didn't run off. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you."

"Did you say that they could take my car too?" Scott asked, looking really pissed.

"Oh, get over it! The only reason why you care so much is because you hate Logan!" I stated.

I could feel my body heating up, but I couldn't stop yelling.

"And you hate him because he likes Jean, and you're afraid that she might like him back! And that scares you because you know that she would dump you in a heart beat if you two weren't the _perfect _couple!" I yelled, breathing fast and hard.

_Where the hell did that come from?_

I stormed past Scott, and headed upstairs to my room. They all just stood there in 'ah'.

"What the hell was that?" Storm asked, walking in the front.

No one answered her.

I was lying on my bed, listening to Johnny Cash, when some knocked on the door.

_**I hurt myself today**_

_**To see if I still fell**_

"What?" I yelled over the loud music.

"It's Jean, can I come in?" Jean yelled back.

_**I focus on the pain**_

_**The only thing that's real**_

"Yeah!" I answered.

She came in and sat down by me on the bed.

_**The needle tears a hole**_

_**The old familiar sting**_

"You OK?" Jean asked, turning down the music with her telekinesis.

I didn't answer her.

_**Try to kill it all away**_

_**But I remember everything**_

I turned the music up louder with the remote.

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

_**What have I become**_

_**My sweetest friend**_

"Why did you say that about me and Scott?" Jean asked softly.

I shrugged. I really don't know why I said all that, but I did.

"You wanna tell me anything?" she asked, trying to get me to open up to her.

"I just want to be alone,OK?" I turned on my side, I figured that she would stay, but...

"OK," she said, leaving the room and shutting the door.

_Hey, she actually shut the door._

_**Everyone I know goes away**_

_**In the end**_

I turned to lay on my back again.

_**And you could have it all**_

_**My empire of dirt**_

I stared up at the ceiling. I thought about everything that has happened since I got here.

_**I will let you down**_

_**I will make you hurt**_

_I really should just leave._

_**I wear this crown of thorns**_

_**Upon my lair's chair**_

_Cause they're never gonna find the Brotherhood._

_**Full of broken thoughts**_

_**I cannot repair**_

_They couldn't find them before, so how are they gonna fine them now?_

_**Beneath the stains of time**_

_**The feelings disappear**_

_Hell, I have a better chance of finding them by myself._

_**You are someone else**_

_**I am still right here**_

I sat up on the bed and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

_**What have I become **_

_**My sweetest friend**_

My face was beet red and sweaty.

_**Everyone I know goes away **_

_**In the end**_

I was so worked up downstairs, I was close to catching fire.

_**And you could have it all**_

_**My empire of dirt**_

_I gotta get out of here._

_**I will let you down**_

_**I will make you hurt**_

I got up off of the bed and started to pack my things.

_**If I could start again**_

_**A million miles away**_

_**I would keep myself**_

_**I would find a way**_

The CD stopped and I put it back in its' case. I would leave. I would go and find the Brotherhood myself. But, I'll have to wait until late at night. That way I know that everyone is a sleep. So, I waited. I waited until 2a.m. I looked at the digital clock on the night stand, it said 2:00a.m. I stepped out onto the balcony that was connected to my room. I climbed down the vines that grew on the mansion. I ran in the shadows of the front yard to the wall.

_Now there's just the task of getting over the wall._

I walked along the wall for a while, when I spotted a tree. I climbed the tree and jumped over the wall. I roamed the streets and ally ways for hours. My watch said 6:00a.m., but the part of the city that I was in was pitch black, with no signs of day light.

_Where the hell am I?_


	16. Hell's Kitchen

**A/N: **dont own it. Ok peoples, so Jen's out on her own trying to locate the brotherhood(yeah right, good luck with that one), but she finds someone else instead and this person might just be able to help her in more ways then one.

**Chapter XVI**

**Hell's Kitchen**

So, here I am, walking down a dark ally in the middle of God knows where, when I'm confronted by three bad-ass looking guys.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here boys?" asked a guy looking to be in his early 20s, like the rest of them.

He held a lead pipe in his right hand.

"It looks like a lost, little bitch to me, Wolf," answered a red head with a chain around his neck.

"What do you think we should do with her?" asked the man called Wolf.

"I say we give her a taste of Hell's Kitchen!" answered a guy wielding a baseball bat.

_Did he just say 'Hell's Kitchen'? FUCK! I'm soooo not in Westchester anymore. Well, I really should be going. Bye!_

I turned to run away, but I was smacked in the back with the lead pipe.

_It was Wolf, in the ally with the lead pipe. Hahaha. Well, on the bright side, at least I'll die laughing._

I fell to ground as the gang of idiots beat the shit out of me. I tried to set them a blaze, but nothing happened.

_Shit! That's not good. _

They took turns kicking me in the ribs and using there weapons.

_Alright, lets try this again._

I tried to make a fireball in my right hand, but again, nothing happened.

_OH, FOR THE LOVE...!_

I tried to get up and was smacked in the face with the chain. Wolf pulled a knife out the next time I tried to get up and cut my side.

_Oh great, know I get to bleed to death. B-E-A-utiful!_

Wolf threw me against the wall and choked me with his lead pipe, that the red head returned to him.

_Again with the wall. Come on people, at least try to be creative!_

Things started to get darker and it became harder to breathe.

"HEY, GET AWAY FROM HER!" yelled a woman's voice from the darkness.

"SHIT! IT'S HER! RUN!" Wolf yelled, throwing me to the ground and running off with the rest of his dogs.

I tried to catch me breath, but I couldn't.

_I think I've seen this movie before. It's the one where the chick dies in the end, ain't it? Man, I hate it when you already know the ending, ya know? _

"Hey, are you OK?" asked the woman, kneeling down in front of me.

She had long, brown hair and green eyes. She was dressed in all red leather. A red leather belly shirt and red leather pants with red boots. She also had two sharp knife like things at her side.

_I'm some how getting the impression that she likes red leather. _

"Come on, sweetie, lets get you out of here," she said softly, helping me up.

My world spun round and I collapsed in her arms.


	17. Elektra

**Disclaimer: **i don't own the X-Men or Elektra. Jen's mine.

**Chapter XVII**

**Elektra**

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on a bed in a dark room. I tried to sit up.

"AH!" I screamed out in pain as it shot through my ribs.

"Hey, it's OK. It's OK. Just lie still," came a woman's soft voice from the dark room.

I recognized the voice from the ally. The woman who had saved me. She rushed over to the bed and turned on the lamp on the night stand.

"Shh. You're OK," she said softly, placing a soft, cool hand on my hot, sweaty forehead. "Your fever went down some, that's good," she added, smiling.

_Fever? Oh great, a new, the ability to make myself sick. B-E-A-utiful. _

"So, what's your name?"

"Jen," I answered, wincing in pain.

It hurt to breath, let alone talk.

"I'm Elektra."

It was 8:00a.m., but Elektra's apartment was still dark as night. She told me that she liked the dark and when I asked her why she didn't answer.

"So, what were you doing wandering around Hell's Kitchen at 6 in the morning?" Elektra asked, changing the dressing on my side.

"It's a long story," I said through gritted teeth as the cold air hit my side causing me to flinch.

"Well, I've got time, if you feel like sharing," she said, finishing with my side.

I hesitated.

I didn't know how she would react when she found out that I was a mutant. On the other hand, she had saved my life. But, what confused me though, was that she brought me to her apartment instead of a hospital. So, she must know something. Right?

So, I decided to tell her. I told her everything. Elektra stayed silent until I was finished. Then she just stared at me.

_OK, she's gonna stare me to death. Well, that's new._

"Well, you must be hungry after wandering around New York for 4 hours," Elektra said, getting up off the bed.

_Huh?_

"Yeah, kind of," I said, kind of confused.

_Guess she's not gonna kill me after all. _

"Good, cause Matt's about to bring me some Sushi," she headed towards the hall.

"What...?" I started, but she cut me off.

"You ever had Sushi?"

"No."

"Well, there's a first time for everything," she said, leaving the room.

"Ya got that right," I said to myself.

Elektra returned to the room a few minutes later, followed by a man in a pair of sunglasses with black lens. He carried a bag of food in one hand and a cane in the other. He had brown hair and he wore blue jeans and a dark blue T-shirt.

"Jen, this is Matt Murdock," Elektra introduced him.

I noticed that she was no longer in her red leather outfit from the ally; instead she was wearing black pants and a black tank-top, she also had her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"He's a lawyer," she added, smiling at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Jen," Matt said, putting the food down on a desk.

I didn't get a change to answer him.

"Well, I should go," Matt said, moving towards the hall.

"No, stay awhile," Elektra pleaded, placing her hand on his arm .

"I can't. I have a lot of _work_ to do," he said, removing his arm from her hand and leaving the room.

"I'll be right back," she said to me in a low voice, before she went after him.

I heard them talking in the living room. Then I heard the door open and close.

Elektra came back with two cans of pop. She handed one to me, along with a plate of Sushi.

"I'm sorry he left," I said, poking at the Sushi.

"It's not your fault. Besides, he's coming back tomorrow, any ways," Elektra said, eating a piece of Sushi.

_Tomorrow? What time is it?_

I looked at the alarm clock on the night stand. It read 12:00p.m. I felt really tired though. I think it's because it's, like, always dark here.

I must have dosed off, because when I woke up, I heard Elektra talking to someone, and it was now 8:55p.m.

_Damn! What did she do, drug me? I don't think I've ever slept that long in my life._

"Why didn't you tell me that you were bringing them here?" I heard Elektra say, she sounded upset.

"They're worried about her. They wanted to see her and talk to her," came Matt's calm voice.

_Who are they talking about?_

* * *

**A/N: **alright there's ch.17. now if you don't know that much about Elektra and you want me to explain her more in my next A/N just say so and i'll try to explain her the best i can. 


	18. Going Back

**A/N: **thanks to Wen1, The Dark Feline and redrosethorns for reviewing.

**Chapter XVIII**

**Going Back**

I got up off the bed to go see who Matt and Elektra were talking about.

_Ah! Bad idea._

Pain ripped through my side the moment that I stood up. I grabbed my side, trying to make the pain stop, then, I slowly made my way to the bedroom door. I stood there and listened to them argue.

"We just want to talk to Jen and see why she left the school," Scott's voice drifted threw the door.

_Scott? What the hell is he doing here? _

''Looking for you,'' Jean's voice slid into my mind.

I exited the dark bedroom and entered the large, bright living room. It took a second for my eyes to adjust to the light. When they were focused again, I took a look around at the people in the room. Elektra stood, arms crossed, glaring at Matt, who stood with his back to me. And Scott, who stood with his arm around Jean's waist.

_Well, I see that they're back to being the **perfect** couple. _

Jean's eyes fell on me. Elektra turned to see what Jean was staring at.

"Jen. What are you doing up?" Elektra asked with concern, as she moved towards me. "Come on, lets get you back into bed."

Elektra led me back to her room. Jean followed, leaving Scott and Matt alone. Elektra turned on the lamp by the bed, as Jean began to check my side. She pressed lightly around the cut, as Elektra filled her in on what had happened.

"Not that I would want you to, but why didn't you use your powers?" Jean asked, finishing the examination and sitting down in front of me on the bed.

"I tried, but they didn't work," I explained, sitting up to face her.

"What are your powers any way?" Elektra asked, from her crossed legged sitting position to the right of me.

"Fire," I said dully, making a bright red-orange ball of fire appear in my hand.

_Oh, so now they work! _

"That's amazing," she said softly, staring wide-eyed at the dancing flame in my hand.

"What's so amazing about it?" I asked her, closing my hand on the flame, making it go out. "It doesn't work when I need it to."

"Well, if you come back to the school..." Jean started.

"I'm not going back!" I protested, looking at Jean, trying to stare her down.

"Why?" she asked, staring right back at me.

"Because, I have to find the Brotherhood," I stated in a determined voice.

"The Professor will find them," Jean said, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"No, he won't!" I yelled, moving away from her. "He couldn't find them before, so what makes you think that he can find them now?"

_I can't believe that I just yelled at Jean. All she's ever done is try to help me..._

"It takes time, Jen," Jean said softly, derailing my train of thought. "We'll find them,...but first, we need you to come back to the mansion, where it's safe."

_Safe? Hell, that's where the Brotherhood first got hold of me! _

"Jean, it's getting late," Scott said, entering the room, followed by Matt. "Is she ready to go?"

_NO!_

Jean stared at him. I could tell that they were talking telepathically.

"Can Elektra come?" I asked, looking at Jean.

"I...," Elektra started, but stopped and looked at me.

I stared at her with pleading eyes.

"I have a lot of stuff to do around here," she said, giving me a sad smile.

"I'll take care of it," Matt entered the conversation, smiling. "Go. You need a vacation."

If staring at someone really could kill them, Matt would dead right now. Elektra's piercing green eyes were locked on Matt, like a lioness about to take down a poor, defenseless, **blind** zebra.

"It's OK with me if you come," Jean said, breaking Elektra's death stare.

"Fine with me,"Scott agreed, looking at Elektra.

She looked around the room, then, settled her eyes on me.

"Please," I mouthed to her, trying to look as needy as possible.

"Fine. I guess I could use a vacation," she said, giving me a fake smile. "Just give me thirty minutes to pack."


	19. Easier to Run

**A/N: **thanks to xjennyxax and The Dark Feline for reviewing. words in _italics _are Jen's thoughts and words in **_bold italics _**are music lyrics. R&R.

**Chapter XIX**

**Easier to Run**

Thirty minutes later, we were taking the forty-five minute drive back to Westchester. Scott and Jean rode in his car, the one that Logan and I 'borrowed.' I rode with Elektra in her red Jaguar.

"So, why did you want me to come with you?" Elektra asked, staring at Scott's blue car in front of us.

"You're my quick escape," I explained, scanning through the radio stations. "In case I don't want to stay. You have a car, which is faster than walking. And this way I can just go home with you," I added, still searching for a good station.

"Jen, I..." she started, but stopped when she saw that I was still messing with the radio.

She gently grabbed my hand and pulled it away from the radio, letting the scan land on a Linkin Park song.

_**It's easier to run**_

_**Replacing the pain with something numb**_

_**It's so much easier to go**_

_**Than face all this pain here all alone**_

Came flowing from the speakers.

"Jen, I can't take care of you," Elektra said softly, looking at me. "You know what I do at night."

_**Something has been taken**_

_**From deep inside of me**_

_**A secret I've kept locked away**_

"So. I could help you," I answered happily.

"Jen," she started.

"With my powers!"

"Jen,"

"I know that there not much now, but..."

"JEN!" Elektra yelled, slamming on the brakes.

We both jerked forward and then slammed back into our seats.

_**No one can ever see**_

_**Wounds so deep they never show**_

_**They never go away**_

She sighed and gripped the steering wheel. Then turned to look at me.

"Jen, I do more than you think," she said calmly. "A lot more."

_**Like moving pictures in my head**_

_**For years and years they've played...**_

Elektra reached over and shut off the radio.

''Is everything OK?'' Jean's worried voice filled my head.

''Yeah, every thing's fine,'' I lied, she knew.

''OK,'' she said unconvinced, then, her presence was gone.

Jean must have talked to Elektra too, because she stepped on the gas and we were on our way to Westchester, again.

"Look, I'll stay at the school for a few days," Elektra said, pulling up behind Scott's car at the gate. "But, then I'm leaving and you're going to stay here, OK?" she added looking at me.

"Fine," I answered, staring at the huge school, planning my next escape route.

"And no more running away," Elektra said sternly, following Scott to the huge garage.

I didn't answer her, I just stared out at the grounds.

"Jen?"

"Yeah, fine. Whatever."

We entered the school through the garage door. We met Storm in the hallway, on our way to the Professors' office.

"Elektra, this is Ororo Munroe," Jean introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Ororo said, sticking out her hand.

"Like-wise," Elektra shook her hand.

"She's going to be staying here for a few days," Scott added, placing a hand on Elektra's shoulder.

She quickly moved away and adjusted the bag on her shoulder. Jean stared hard at Scott. I couldn't tell if they were talking or if Jean was trying to burn a hole through him.

"Well, I'll go make up a guest room," Storm said, drawing Jean's deadly green eyes away from Scott.

"Thank you," Elektra replied trying to keep the conversation going.

This gave Scott enough time to make a run for it.

"Well, it's getting late," he said nervously, doing a fake yawn and stretch. "I'm gonna hit the hay. Night guys."

"Night," Storm, Elektra and I said in unison.

Scott went to kiss Jean, but she turned away.

_Ouch! Major burn. Well, I guess they're done being the **perfect **couple... For now._

Jean, Elektra and I stood in the Professor's office. Storm had left with Scott to go make up Elektra's room. Jean was still pissed at Scott, but not so much at Elektra.

_And how could Jean be mad at her? It's not Elektra's fault that their **perfect** love life is going down the shitter and ..._

"Well, Jen?" Professor X asked.

"Huh?" I was so lost in thought that I missed the whole conversation, again.

"Why did you leave the school?" he repeated calmly.

"I needed some fresh air," I told him sarcastically.

He sighed and started to rub his temples.

"You didn't find them, did you?" the Professor asked, looking at me.

"No... Did you?" I rudely shot the question back at him.

"It takes time, like Jean said," he explained.

"You've had time. Hell, you've been trying to find them for years!" I stated, my body heating up.

"The Brotherhood are not the easiest people to track down," he continued calmly.

"Obviously," I stated ruffly, trying to calm myself down.

"It's late. You should get some sleep..." Professor X started.

"I'm not tired," I lied.

But, howcan I sleep? I have to find the Brotherhood.

* * *

**A/N: **ok peoples i have good news and bad news. good news: look i updated! bad news:i have major writers block. yeah i know, i just wipped out 19 chapters in like a month. but all of that was prewritten. all i had to dowas fix it up some and type it out. but know i'm stuck.i know where i want to go, i just don't know how to get there. ya know?so you might have to wait awhile for a new chapter.but i'm gonna try to update as soon as possible. hopefully my best friend in the whole wide world, holly, can help me. but until then, this is all i've got for ya my friends. **thanks to Wen1,The Dark Feline, roguepixie04, cynic11, slowlygoinginsane, redrosethorns, andxjennyxax for reviewing,**sorry that i have to make you guys wait so longfor an update, but... 

CP500


	20. Sleepless Nights

**A/N: **sorry that it took so long, but with school and exams. So, here it is ch.20, enjoy. Words in _italics _are Jen's thoughts, words in **_bold italics _**are music lyrics. R&R

**Chapter XX**

**Sleepless Nights**

_**Graffiti decorations**_

_**Under a sky of dust**_

_**A constant wave of tension**_

_**On top of broken trust**_

It's been seven damn days and they _still_ haven't found the Brotherhood.

_Go figure!_

And worst of all, Elektra's leaving tomorrow.

_**The lessons that you taught me**_

_**I learned were never true**_

Jean keeps telling me that we're getting closer to finding them and to just be patient.

_**Now I find myself in question**_

_**they point the finger at me again**_

_**Guilty by association**_

_**you point the finger at me again**_

Well, I'm tried of being patient.

_**I wanna run away**_

_**Never say goodbye**_

I'm tried of waiting and wondering why the Brotherhood put me through that hell!

_**I wanna know the truth **_

_**Instead of wondering why**_

_**I wanna know the answers **_

_**No more lies**_

It's 3am and I'm lying on my bed, wide awake. I just can't fall asleep. It's been like this ever since I came back to the school. Short, boring days and long, sleepless nights.

_**I wanna shut the door **_

_**And open up my mind**_

"Jen," a voice whispered from the balcony.

I shot up out of bed and faced the person who had called my name. It was Steve.

"What the hell do _you _want!" I yelled at him.

_That dumb-ass bastard, he's stupider than I thought, comin' round here._

"Don't worry, I'm not really here" Steve explained. "I'm just an illusion. I came here to ask you to meet with me."

"Why?" I asked, moving out from behind the bed.

_**Paper bags and angry voices**_

_**Under a sky of dust**_

_**Another wave of tension**_

_**Has more than filled me up**_

"Because we need to settle this," he said, taking a step closer to me.

"Why can't we settle it now?" I asked, moving closer to him. "Here."

"Because someone is bound to hear us and wake up," he stated. "Look, just meet me at the old warehouse, were we use to hang out. You remember where that's at, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded, feeling a little insecure about meeting him outside of the mansion.

_**All my talk of taking action**_

_**These words were never true**_

"Be there at midnight tomorrow night," Steve instructed. "And come alone, no X-Men, got it?"

"Yeah."

"Good, see you tomorrow."

And with that he was gone.

_**Now I find myself in question**_

_**they point the finger at me again**_

_**Guilty by association**_

_**you point the finger at me again**_

I definitely couldn't sleep now. So I decided to go downstairs and get something to drink.

Once in the kitchen, I saw Logan sitting at the island. He was drinking a beer.

"We gotta stop meetin' like this," Logan said roughly, taking a swig of his beer.

"Tell me about it," I replied, taking a soda out of the refrigerator and sitting opposite of him.

We sat there in silence for a while, before he spoke.

"Ya got something on ya mind, kid?" He asked, setting his beer down.

I nodded.

"Wanna talk 'bout it?"

_**I wanna run away**_

_**Never say goodbye**_

I could tell that he trying hard start a conversation, so I decided to help him out.

"Steve wants me to meet him tomorrow," I told him. "At an old warehouse that we use to hang out."

_**I wanna know the truth**_

_**Instead of wondering why**_

He sat there for a minute, thinking things over.

"Does Jean know?" Logan finally asked, looking up from his beer.

"No, he just came a little bit ago," I replied, taking a slip of my soda.

_**I wanna know the answers **_

_**No more lies**_

"Wait a second," he said in rough voice. "He was here, in the mansion?"

"Yeah, but he was just an illusion," I reassured him.

He nodded.

Another long silence.

"So, let me guess," Logan looked up at me with a slight smile on his face. "You need a ride?"

I smiled back.

"Yeah."

_**I wanna shut the door**_

_**And open up my mind**_

"Fine, but I'm not leaving you there alone, got it?" he stated.

"Yeah, got it," I nodded.

He finished off his beer.

"This conversation never happened," Logan said flatly as he headed towards the door. "Now get some sleep."

He left the kitchen and headed off to his room.

I finished the last bit of my soda and did the same.


	21. Getting Through the Day

**A/N: **words in _italics _are Jen's thoughts. words in **_bold italics_** are song lyrics. R&R.

**Chapter XXI**

**Getting Through the Day**

I suffered through my morning classes, trying hard not to fall asleep during another one of Scott's lectures on cheating on tests. Then comes lunch. This usually consists of me sitting alone and avoiding petty glances from Jean at the teachers table. She tries so hard to get me to "connect" with some of other students.

_Yeah right. _

I have science after lunch. All I have to do is keep my mind clear of the meeting with Steve to night and Jean will never know.

_Easier said then done. The woman reads minds like they're an open book!_

I took a seat in the far back of the class, hoping that my mind would be better hidden behind the room full of day dreaming idiots.

The class started out fine. We talked about atoms and how they work. Then Jean gave us a pop quiz on the reading assignment from last night that no one read. That's when things started to go down hill. After a few minutes of starring blankly at the quiz paper I felt a slight tug at the back of mind. I panicked, forgetting the whole 'keep your mind clear' thing. The only thing that came to mind was the CD that I listened to last night instead of reading about atoms. So, I sung the song as loud as I could in my head, praying that it would be enough to make her leave.

_**Seven sins of wantonness and **_

_**Everything that's good is gone**_

_**Sell it all for glory from the peers**_

She dug a little deeper into my mind.

_**Silicone priestess scratch the back and **_

_**Twists the knife to bone**_

_**Kick against the pricks and scrape the shins**_

I guess she had heard enough because I could no longer feel her in my head.

_**I'm the enemy in the enemies now**_

I wrote down some stupid answers on the paper. The bell rang I headed off to History with Storm.

_Well, at least I won't have to worry about Storm reading my mind._

I walked down the hall to the History room when I was stopped by Logan.

"Hey Logan. What's..." I was cut off by Logan pulling me into an empty classroom.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked in a some what pissed off voice. "I'm gonna be late for class, ya know."

"Look," Logan started, trying to keep himself under control. "The Professor has found Magneto. He's sending Jean, Storm, and One-Eye to pick him up."

"Why aren't you going?" I asked the obvious question.

"_Cyclops_, thinks that I might be a "technicality" or some big word that he probably can't even spell," Logan rabbled on and on. "Because of my adamantium skeleton..."

The final bell rang echoed through the room.

_Shit!_

"Look Logan, I'd love to stay here and chat, really I would," I started to edge towards the door. "But, I'm now late for class, thanks to you, so I'll just see you at midnight,OK? OK. Bye!"

I flung the door open and took off at full speed down the hallway towards the History room. I rounded the corner, found the right door and just as was about to open it, it flew open knocking me to the floor.

_That's gonna leave a mark._

I got up and grabbed the closest kid. It was Kitty Pryde.

"Ah, like, what the heck?" Kitty asked phasing through my hand.

"What's goin' on?" I asked, avoiding her question.

"Classes are, like, out for today. The X-Men are goin' on a, like, mission or something," she replied in record time.

_Duh!_

"Right, thanks," I mumbled as I pushed past her.

_I should probably try to get some sleep. _

I headed to my room. I was half way in my room when I was stopped by Jean.

"Jen, there you," Jean stated, running up to me in full X-Men gear.

"Yeah, here I am," I mumbled under my breath, but I think that she heard me.

"The Professor found Magneto," she said happily. "We're headed to get him now."

_Yeah, good luck with that._

"What's wrong?" Jean asked in a concerned voice, feeling my forehead to see if it was warm.

"Nothing," I answered sleepily, moving my head away from her hand. "I'm just kind of tired, that's all."

She nodded. "Well, Elektra's looking for you. But, if you're tired then I'll tell her that you're going to bed."

Jean turned to leave.

"NO!" I yelled, making her turn around and cock an eyebrow. "No, it's OK. Where is she?"

"In the garage getting ready to leave," Jean replied before turning once again and heading to the sub basement.

_Damn it! I completely forgot that Elektra was leaving today._

I ran as fast as I could to the garage, pushing past kids who were walking slowly through the halls. I threw open the door to the garage to find Elektra sitting on the hood of her car.

"I was wondering when you would get here," she said hopping off of the car and opening the driver's side door.

"Yeah well..." my voice trailed off.

She nodded.

"Do you have to leave?"

"Yes."

She slid into the car.

"I'll call you later, OK," Elektra started up the car.

I nodded, considering to burn her tires so that she couldn't leave, but the little voice in my head had a better idea.

_Just let her go. With her and the X-Men gone, there won't be anyone to notice that you and Logan are gone. That's true. The Professor will be in Cerebro tracking Magneto. Perfect. _

I sighed.

_I really need to stop talking to myself._

So, I stood there and watched as Elektra's red Jag sped down the drive, out on to the rode. I then turned my attention to the evening sky just in time to see the sleek, black X-Jet cutting through the sky.


	22. Meet and Greet

**A/N: **sorry that it took awhile.words in _italics _are Jens thoughts, words in **_bold italics _**are music lyrics. R&R

**Disclaimer: **don't own it

**Chapter XXII**

**Meet and Greet**

Everything was going good so far. Elektra was gone, the X-Men were gone and the Professor was shut up in Cerebro. Which left Logan in charge. So, he found Rogue and Bobby, told them that he needed some "me" time and that they were in charge. They didn't bother to ask where he was going or when he was going to be back. They were know in charge so what did they care?

Logan and I headed to the garage and "borrowed" Scott's car again.

It took us about an hour to get to the warehouse. Logan turned the car down an old ally way that was littered with trash and parked in front of the warehouse. The building is older than dirt and hasn't been used since the 80's.

"Thanks for ride" I thanked Logan, opening the car door and sliding half way out.

"Hey," Logan grabbed my arm to stop me. "I'll be right out here if anything goes wrong, kay."

"You don't have to stay, I..."

"I ain't leavin' ya here by yourself," he demanded tightening his grip a little.

"Fine," I sighed. "Stay if want."

"I will," he smirked, releasing my arm.

I slid out of the car and shut the door.

I opened the door to the warehouse and was surprised when it didn't fall off it's hinges. Just before I entered the building, I could have sworn that I heard Logan say "Magneto". I shrugged it off as nothing and walked into the old warehouse. I was greeted by the foul smell of something gross.

_Holy shit! What the hell crawled in here and died?_

I pulled the collar of my shirt up over my nose and kept walking. It was pitch black. I could barely see 2 feet in front of my face. I did my best to maneuvered around the old boxes and crates towards the center of the warehouse. I reached the small clearing and stopped. I looked around, but all I saw was black. I walked farther into the clearing and was blinded by light.

"Ah, what the hell?" I yelled, placing my hand in front of my face to shield my eyes from the harsh light.

I heard growling, like an animal but not, come from somewhere in front of me. I quickly backed away until I hit a box. The growling grew louder, like the thing it belong to was coming closer.

I put down hand and my eyes slowly began to adjust to the light. I looked around to see what was growling. That's when I saw Steve. He was standing in the middle of clearing. But he wasn't the one growling.

_**CLICK**_

_What the hell..._

_**CLICK **_

The sound echoed through the old warehouse. I tried to look past Steve, but the light was too bright. That's when something long, green and slimy shot out of the light and rapped around my legs. It yanked me to the ground and pulled me into the light.

The light dimmed. The slimy thing that bond my legs released them and I stood up. I looked around. Steve was standing in front of me. But it wasn't him that I was staring at. I was staring at the people behind him. At the mutants behind him. At the Brotherhood behind him. Sabertooth was growling and Pyro was flipping his lighter open and shut.

"What the hell are they doin' here?" I asked Steve, nodding towards the Brotherhood.

"My dear child, who's idea do you think it was to have this little get together, hmm?" it wasn't Steve who answered me, it was Magneto. "You don't really think that Steven asked you here so that you two could "talk", do you?" he asked, walking towards me.

"Then why am I here?" I ask, standing my ground.

"Why are any of us here?" Magneto asked me, stopping just inches from my face. "What's our purpose?"

"Well, I don't really know what my purpose is," I answered truthfully. "As for you,..."

"My purpose is to lead mutants in the fight against _Homo sapiens_," he stated, with a small smile.

"The X-Men will stop you," I smirked.

Steve laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked, looking past Magneto at him.

"You," Steve answered simply. "You don't get it, do you?"

I glared at him.

"You're bait," his smile grew. "For the X-Men. When they come to "recuse" you and they will walk right into own trap," he continued to laugh.

"Yeah well, the jokes on you cause Logan's waiting outside," I shot back at him.

"Mystique's taking care of him," Toad informed me, smiling brightly.

All of a sudden there was a loud cash as something came slamming through the front of the warehouse. It was Scott's car and on it's hood was an unconscious Mystique. The car came to stop behind me and Logan jumped out. He grabbed Mystique off the hood and throw her at Magneto, who caught her and stumbled back a bit but didn't fall.

"Wake her up," Magneto demanded, as he handed, the still unconscious, Mystique over to Sabertooth.

"Ya alright kid?" Logan asked, moving to stand beside me.

I nodded. "Took you long enough," I smirked.

"Yeah well, I had some calls to make," he smirked back. "Now, lets get this party started."

_**SNIKT!**_

Logan popped out his claws and sized everyone up.

"Lucky for you I stayed," Logan told me, never taking his eyes off the enemy.

"Yeah, lucky me," I said dully, staring at Steve.

He stared back.

"What's happened to you?" I asked him, sadly.

Steve shrugged. "People change."

_**Sparkling angel**_

_**I believe**_

_**You are my Saviour **_

_**In my time of need**_

_**Blinded by faith**_

_**I couldn't hear**_

_**All the whispers**_

_**The warnings so clear**_

_**I see the angels**_

_**I'll lead them to your door**_

_**There's no escape now**_

_**No mercy no more**_

_**No remorse 'cause I still remember**_

_**The smile when you tore me apart**_

_**You took my heart**_

_**Deceived me right from the start**_

_**You showed me dreams**_

_**I wish they'd turn into real**_

_**You broke a promise**_

_**And made me realize**_

_**It was all just a lie**_

_**Sparkling angel**_

_**I couldn't see**_

_**Your dark intentions**_

_**Your feelings for me**_

_**Fallen angel**_

_**Tell me why?**_

_**What is the reason?**_

_**The thorn in your eye**_

_**I see the angels**_

_**I'll lead them to your door**_

_**There's no escape now**_

_**No mercy no more**_

_**No remorse 'cause I still remember**_

_**The smile when you tore me apart**_

_**You took my heart**_

_**Deceived me right from the start**_

_**You showed me dreams**_

_**I wish they'd turn into real**_

_**You broke a promise**_

_**And made me realize**_

_**It was all just a lie**_

_**Could have been forever**_

_**Now we have reached the end**_

_**This world may have failed you**_

_**It doesn't give the reason why**_

_**You could have chosen **_

_**A different path in life**_

_**The smile when you tore me apart**_

_**You took my heart**_

_**Deceived me right from the start**_

_**You showed me dreams**_

_**I wish they'd turn into real**_

_**You broke a promise**_

_**And made me realize**_

_**It was all just a lie**_

_**Could have been forever**_

_**Now we have reached the end**_


	23. Shimmering Angel

**A/N: **well here it is, the last chapter. it was gonna be two chapters but the last one would've been short and it would just be her dying. so i just combined them. words in _italics _are Jen's thoughts, words in **_bold italics _**are song lyrics and words inside '' '' those things are telepathic messages. R&R.

**Disclaimer: **don't own it

**Chapter XXIII**

**Shimmering Angel**

The loud roar of the X-Jet landing outside the warehouse broke the silence that filled the old building. Logan and I were still in a stand off with the Brotherhood when the rest of the X-Men came in.

"Get lost, One-Eye?" Logan asked Cyclops, when they lined up beside us.

"We had to make a pit stop," Cyclops replied, nodding towards Elektra.

"Right," Logan nodded, smiling.

"Figured we might need some back up," Storm informed Logan.

"As touching as this little reunion is, I didn't come here to make small talk," Pyro said opening his lighter and pulling the dancing flame into his hand.

"Two can play that game," I smirked.

I closed my eyes and focused on the fire. The heat. The fell. The taste. I opened my eyes to behold the dancing orange-red ball of flame in my palm. I smiled as the ball grow bigger, to the size of a softball.

_Nice._

"Ah!" Pyro yelled as he throw his flame at me.

I returned the gesture with my flame. They collided in the air and sent a massive heat wave radiating through the old warehouse. Pyro and I were thrown back by the force the wave.

Elektra took advantage of the situation and charged at Mystique. Mystique was now conscious and standing by Sabertooth. She changed into Wolverine and popped out his claws. Elektra's sais connected with Wolverine's claws. The sound of clinging metal filled the warehouse. Mystique flipped over Elektra and made a stab at her back, but Elektra quickly slipped down to the floor and cut Mystique leg.

"Ah!" she cried out in pain, changing back into her blue self and grabbing the cut.

Elektra popped up and whacked Mystique in the face with the blunt end of her sai. Mystique stumbled backwards and fell to floor, once again unconscious.

Seeing this, Magneto ripped off the hood of Scott's car and sent flying towards Elektra. Cyclops quickly shot an optic blast at the hood. Elektra ducked as the blast sent the hood smashing throw a window.

"Thanks," Elektra breathed, standing up.

"My pleasure," Cyclops smiled.

Magneto rolled his eyes and sent a metal crate zooming at Cyclops's head. Jean caught it with her telekinesis and sent it hurling back towards an unsuspecting Magneto. The crate hit Magneto square in the chest, throwing him into a wall. He throw the crate off of himself and tried to sense more things made of metal.

"Thanks," Cyclops smiled at his fiancée.

"My pleasure," Jean mocked.

"The pleasure's all mine," Toad lashed his tongue at Jean.

His slimy green tongue rapped around her waist. Toad pulled Jean towards him. Cyclops went to blast Toad, but was stopped by Sabertooth, who ripped off his visor and flung them at Mystique, who was slowly waking. Cyclops quickly closed his eyes and dropped to knees in search of his visor. Sabertooth started laugh. That's when a lighting bolt shot throw the hole in the front of the warehouse. The bolt struck Sabertooth and sent him flying to the far back of the warehouse. Storm knelt down beside Cyclops and hand him his visor. He placed it back over his eyes and smiled up at Storm.

Jean was still tangled up in Toad's tongue when Elektra threw her sai and stabbed Toad in the foot. He screamed in pain and released Jean. In return she tossed him into Magneto. Toad collided with Magneto and they topped to the floor.

"Get off of me, you idiot!" Magneto yelled, pushing Toad off of him.

Magneto was pissed and reach out for anything and everything metal. Including Pyro's lighter.

"What the fuck!" Pyro screamed as his precious lighter was ripped from his grasp.

I took advantage of his lack of power and hit him with the biggest fire ball I could create. It sent him rocketing into a box. He laid there motionless.

Magneto commanded all the metal objects towards the X-Men. Cyclops blast most of them, but some got past him. Jean stopped as many as she could, but was struck down by a door from Scott's car. Storm created hurricane like winds that took care of the rest of the flying metal. Cyclops helped Jean up.

"Ah," Jean winced.

"What's wrong?" Cyclops asked concerned for his wife-to-be.

"I think some of my ribs are broken," she breathed.

"Damn" Cyclops lead her over to a crate to sit on.

Logan was watching Jean. Steve saw his chance and entered Logan's mind. Logan tried to push Steve out of head but it was no use. A look of fear and intense pain quickly covered Logan's face.

_He must be reliving his mutation. _

I watched the scene from a few feet away.

The look on Logan's face then quickly changed to one of hate and rage. He charged at Steve.

"No!" I yelled, running towards them.

_What am I doing? He's not the Steve I remember. But I can't just stand by and watch him die._

I stopped in between Logan and Steve, just as Logan popped out his claws and was about to run Steve through with them.

_**SNIKT!**_

_**She calls me from the cold**_

_**Just when I was low, feeling short of stable**_

_**All that she intends**_

_**And all she keeps inside, isn't on the label**_

_**She says she's ashamed**_

_**Can she take me for awhile**_

_**And can I be a friend, we'll forget the past**_

_**But maybe I'm not able**_

_**And I break at the bend**_

_**We're here and now, will we ever be again**_

_**'Cause I have found **_

_**All that shimmers in this world is sure to fade**_

_**Away again**_

_**She dreams a champagne dream**_

_**Strawberry surprise, pink linen and white paper**_

_**Lavender and cream**_

_**Fields of butterflies, reality escapes her**_

_**She says that love is for fools who fall behind**_

_**And I'm somewhere in between**_

_**I never really know**_

_**A killer from a savior**_

_**'Till I break at the bend**_

_**We're here and now, will we ever be again**_

_**'Cause I have found **_

_**All that shimmers in this world is sure to fade**_

_**Away again**_

_**It's too far away for me to hold**_

_**It's too far away**_

_**It's too far away for me to hold **_

_**It's too far away...**_

_**Guess I'll let it go**_

The cool adamantium ripped through my skin and into my gut. I gasped for air but little came. I grabbed Logan's wrist to steady myself. I looked into his eyes. They showed shock and fear. They probably mirrored mine.

"Somebody HELP!" Logan yelled, his voice cracking a little.

The Brotherhood were slow beginning to regroup and headed for the exit. Steve walked out from behind me. He stopped and stared at me for a minute. Then turned and headed towards the Brotherhood.

"I don't think so," Elektra said as threw a well aimed sai at his back.

"Ah," Steve gasped and fell to floor.

"That was kind of pointless," Cyclops said to Elektra, looking down at Steve's dead body.

"He's lucky I didn't make suffer," Elektra replied, pulling the sai out of back.

They walked over to me and Logan.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cyclops yelled at Logan, seeing his claws in me. "Get them out of her!"

_**SNIKT!**_

Logan retracted his claws. That's when I found out that his claws were the only thing keeping me standing and I fell forward. Logan caught me and gently lowed me to the floor. He placed his hand over the open gashes. It didn't take long before Logan's hand was coved in my blood.

"Jean," Logan breathed. "What do we do?"

"I...," Jean's voice trailed off and she shook her head.

"I'll go start the jet," Storm volunteered.

"I'll get the med kit," Cyclops said, helping Jean to the floor.

Storm and Cyclops left running for the jet.

"I'm..." I started but didn't have enough air to finish. "Not...gonna...make it," I finished, gasping for air.

"Shh," Jean soothed, placing a hand on my forehead. "Don't talk."

"Can't you do something for her?" Logan asked Jean, putting more pressure on my gut.

Jean nodded and slipped into my mind.

I felt her moving about, looking for something. The pain was gone. I didn't feel the cuts anymore. She slipped out. My body relaxed some.

Cyclops came running in with the med kit. He dropped to his knees with it by Jean. She shook her head. There was no way that I would make it back to the mansion alive, even in the X-Jet. I'd already lost too much blood.

"I'm sorry," Logan told me. "I'm so sorry."

"It's.. not...your fault," I breathed.

In truth, I felt bad Logan. I felt bad because he'll never die. He'll be forced to sit by and watch the ones that he loves and cares for pass away, but he'll always stay.

My mind started to wonder. My vision became blurry. I heard Storm's running feet echo there my head, when she came back and said that the jet was ready.

No one moved. There was no mad dash to get me to the jet. Everyone was still. Silent.

So, here I am. Lying on the floor of some where, I can't remember where. My world's spinning and my body feels frozen. Blood is pouring from a wound in my stomach. I can here people talking to me, but I can't see them and they sound so far away. Or maybe, I'm the one who's far away?

I closed my eyes. In my mind I saw my life flash by. After what felt like hours, my eyes snapped open.

But I couldn't see. The light was too bright.

I felt nothing. Nothing but joy. It's funny, I can't remember when I last felt this happy.

I wasn't cold anymore. I wasn't scared of what was happening to me anymore. I wasn't anything anymore.

And I liked it.

_**Spend all your time waiting**_

_**For that second chance **_

_**For a break that would make it okay**_

_**There's always some reason **_

_**To feel not good enough**_

_**And it's hard at the end of the day**_

_**I need some distraction**_

_**Oh beautiful release**_

_**Memory seeps from my veins**_

_**Let me be empty**_

_**Oh and weightless and maybe**_

_**I'll find some peace tonight**_

_**In the arms of the angel **_

_**Fly away from here**_

_**From this dark cold hotel room**_

_**And the endlessness that you fear**_

_**You are pulled from the wreckage **_

_**Of your silent reverie**_

_**You're in the arms of the angel**_

_**May you find some comfort here**_

_**So tired of the straight line **_

_**And everywhere you turn**_

_**There's vultures and thieves at your back**_

_**The storm keeps on twisting **_

_**Keep on building the lies**_

_**That you make up for all that you lack**_

_**It don't make no difference **_

_**Escaping one last time**_

_**It's easier to believe**_

_**In this sweet madness **_

_**Oh this glorious sadness**_

_**That brings me to my knees**_

_**In the arms of the angel **_

_**Fly away from here**_

_**From this dark cold hotel room**_

_**And the endlessness that you fear**_

_**You are pulled from the wreckage **_

_**Of your silent reverie**_

_**You're in the arms of the angel**_

_**May you find some comfort here**_

_**You're in the arms of the angel **_

_**May you find some comfort here

* * *

**_

**A/N: **ok there it is. I hope that you enjoyed the story. I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed: **roguepixie04**, **cynic11**,** slowlygoinginsane**,** The Dark Feline**,** Wen1**,** redrosethorns**,** xjennyxax**,** frodomegan**,** Dashaaaaa**,** shortbutlethal**,** phoenixphantasy**.

**THANK YOU!**

CharmedPhoenix500


End file.
